


Julie and The Phantoms after season 1 ends

by em_writesthings



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_writesthings/pseuds/em_writesthings
Summary: For those of you who loved Julie and the Phantoms and didn't want it to end there. This should tie you over until we get a second season. You'll especially enjoy this if you ship Julie and Luke
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Nick
Comments: 38
Kudos: 228





	1. Where are the guys?

**Julie’s POV**

With a sigh, I jog down the stairs to answer the door. When I open it, the boy who rung the doorbell is facing the other direction. I realise it’s Nick as he spins around. For a moment his face holds a strange expression, one I can’t quite explain, but he quickly straightens and smiles. In his hand is a bunch of pale pink flowers, which he offers to me immediately.

“I just came to congratulate you on your performance last night,” he says, “You and the phantoms were really good.”

“Thanks,” I say, taking the flowers from him.

I put the flowers up to my face and breathe in the scent. When I look back up Nick is grinning. 

“You like them?” He asks

“Yeah, they’re lovely,” I respond

“Look- Julie- I was wondering if you might want to go out with me sometime. You know, on a date?”

“I’m sorry Nick but my answer hasn’t changed. I’ve got a lot on at the moment. Sorry,” I lie.

I want to tell myself that I’m not actually lying to him because I do have a lot on, but I also know that if the person standing in front of me had brown hair, green eyes and (let’s face it) mouth-watering muscles I’d have a completely different answer.

I smile a tight-lipped smile at Nick and shrug lightly, in an ‘I’m sorry’ kind of way. He nods back and smiles, though I can tell he’s frustrated.

“I’ll see you at school,” I say and shut the door.

_ That was probably slightly unnecessarily abrupt, but it’s fine. Right? Yeah, he’ll live. Besides, he will probably get back with Carrie in a few days anyway. _

I walk to the kitchen to find a vase to put the flowers in. I might not have feelings for Nick anymore but I’m not going to throw out a perfectly nice bunch of flowers just because they came from him. 

As I cut the bottom of the stems off and stuff the last few flowers in the vase the doorbell rings again.

With a roll of my eyes I yell, “coming,” and stuff the last two flowers in.

I jog to the door as the bell rings again. 

“I said coming!”

I pull open the door to see Flynn staring at me expectantly. 

“Oh my God, Flynn! I forgot I messaged you,” I say, shaking my head.

“How could you forget about ME? Oh well, let’s go have a look at your ghosts,” she says, turning toward the studio

“But that’s the thing- I don’t think they’re really ghosts anymore. I mean I can touch them now but I don’t know about other people”

“That’s what I’m here for, duh!”

We round the corner on the studio and I chew on my bottom lip as Flynn swings opens the doors and calls out to the guys. No one emerges from any dark corners and for a second I panic that they crossed over or became invisible to everyone or worse yet; the jolts didn’t stop and they ceased from existence overnight.

Flynn looks to me and shrugs.

“Nope, they’re still ghos- Julie? Julie? Dude? What the hell is wrong?”

“They’re not here. I can’t - I can’t see them,” I stutter.

I can’t stop myself from stumbling backwards. I hit the door and a sob jumps from my chest as I run my hands through my hair. Flynn stares at me in shock. I suppose she was expecting me to be prepared for this.

_ I should be prepared for this. They were going to cross over last night. I already thought I would never see them again. So why does this hurt so much? _

“JULIE!?”

I realise someone is holding me up by under my arms. Clearly what I backed into wasn’t the door. 

“Julie, are you ok?!” The deep voice is filled with concern and even though I’ve never heard it like that before I know it’s Luke. I spin around and throw my arms around his neck. For a moment he doesn’t react but then his arms wrap around me with a fierceness I wasn’t expecting. I bury my head in his neck and the sob that escapes me this time is one of relief.

When I let my grip on Luke’s neck loosen he returns the favour enough so that I can lean back and look up at him. 

“Where the hell were you? I thought I told you lot to wait here,” I demand, suddenly annoyed.

“Well, we did but when we woke up we were starving. I mean we’ve only eaten once since we died 25 years ago, sooooo…”

“Shit! I totally forgot you might need to eat something. I’m so sorry,” I say, looking behind Luke to spot Reggie and Alex.

“Well holy crap, I can actually see them!” Flynn says.

I spin to her, and Luke’s hands fall away from my body. I’m not sure whether to be thrilled or stressed that the guys are now seemingly alive again, but my main problem is how in the hell I am going to explain this to my Dad.

* * *


	2. 8 o'clock

**Luke’s POV**

I glance from Julie’s slightly chaotic best friend to the guys. Reggie, who was previously holding a bag of food is now staring at Flynn. His jaw is almost as close to the ground as my breakfast. Alex is standing shock still, but I can already see his breathing starting to pick up as he starts panicking. Julie spins back to face me with a wide smile.

“Does this mean they’re alive again?” Flynn asks

“I JUST got used to being a ghost!” Alex begins to pace, “Now I can’t ghost travel and everyone can see and touch us. But we have nowhere to live. And about $20 to our names. And that's all three of us. I know I didn’t enjoy being dead but at least I didn’t need to stress about food or having a place to sleep. And what about… Willie.”

“Who’s Willie?” Flynn asks

I grimace at the question, but respond, “Alex’s ghost friend.”

Alex walks into the studio and throws himself onto the couch. Reggie picks up our food and we all make our way into the studio to sit down. 

“Obviously you’ll all just stay here. But I guess I’ll have to tell my Dad you guys decided to come to town and ask if you can stay at ours until we make enough money to get you a hotel room. You might have to stay hidden until tomorrow because it’s too short notice if I tell him you’re coming today,” Julie says, nodding to herself as she works it all out. 

“You originally told me they were from Sweden,” says Flynn, “you have to consider how long it would take them to get here considering they were ‘performing’ from there just last night.”

“I never told my Dad where they were from,” Julie says, “We can just say you came from some city a few hours away.”

“Call him now,” Flynn suggests.

Julie nods and gets out her phone. She puts in the number and puts it up to her ear.

“Hey Dad, sorry to bother you while your working… I was just talking to the band and they are coming to town… I was hoping they could stay here for a few days until we can find them a hotel… tomorrow… I was thinking we could just set up some mattresses up on the floor in the studio and pull out the couch and make it up for one of them… Really? Thankyou… Love you too. Bye.”

“What did he say,” Reggie asks

“He said you guys can stay here for as long as your in town. And he’s really excited to meet you all. SO you just have to stay hidden till probably lunchtime tomorrow and then we can pretend you’ve just got here. But we are going to need to get you all some new clothes and maybe a suitcase each? I don’t know but we have a couple hundred dollars from opening for Panic! So we can use that.”

“Shopping time boys!” Flynn says, jumping up with an excited clap.

* * *

**Alex’s POV**

After we finished shopping we went back to Julie’s to sort out all the clothes. Julie also offered to wash our old clothes for us, which I lent her a hand with. Once we had got them all washed, dried and packed in suitcases Julie got out two single mattresses and some blankets and we set them up, along with the pull-out while Flynn went home. Julie got us out some of her Aunt’s food and gave us that to have for dinner. 

Once Julie had gone inside to her family Reggie, Luke and I sat around and tried to plan how we were going to survive now.

“I suppose we will have to get jobs,” Luke says

“We could go back to school,” I suggest

“Why would we go back to school? You know they need birth certificates and details for that? We don’t really look like we were born in 1978 anymore,” Luke points out

“How do we hide who we are? And what if someone finds out, how on earth are we meant to explain that?” Reggie asks

“No one can find out,” I say

“But really what happens if they do? So someone thinks we are mad, or they just assume we are lying. We just say anything about us from back then is fake and point out how ridiculous it would be,” Luke says, “And I think we should confront Bobby.”

“Julie would kill us,” Reggie says

“But he robbed us!” Luke exclaims

“How is he going to fix it? He can’t give us credit, if we are still 17 we probably weren’t even supposed to be born when he released those songs,” I point out, “There’s no point”

“I don’t understand how this doesn’t bother you!”

“SHH! I think I hear someone coming!” Reggie says.

We all quieten and listen for any sounds. A flashlight hits the door and we all scramble to hide. I run crouch behind the couch as the doors open and the flashlight moves across the room.

* * *

**Julie’s POV**

“It’s just me guys, you can come out. I just came to check you didn’t need anything”

I turn the lights on and watch as Alex emerges from behind the couch and Reggie and Luke stumble down from the loft. They all grin sheepishly at me.

“Good to know you will hide if anyone comes in. But I think you might be in a bit of trouble if they decide to properly enter the room,” I say.

Alex laughs, “You might be right about that.”

“I said I was coming out to write so we can hang out,” I say

“Sounds good,” Reggie replies. 

Reggie and Alex sit on their makeshift beds, set up against the wall and Luke gets on the couch, which is currently pulled out to be a be a bed and taking up a fair amount of the room. I look around for a chair before realising we stacked them all in the corner to make room. Luke pats the space beside him on the bed and I sit down.

“I was thinking we should try and get you guys phones. I’ve got an old one we can get a sim for but you all kind of need one,” I say

Reggie asks, “why do we need phones?” 

“So we can all contact each other considering we can just teleport to each other anymore,” Alex explains

We sit and talk about how we are going to manage tomorrow for ages until the conversation shifts to music and where we are going to get our next gig and what we will sing at it. Luke mentions some new songs he’s been writing and asks for my input sometime tomorrow.

“I was thinking we could go over them together and you could tell me what you think,” he says

“Where’s your book? I wanna see them,” I say

He hesitates. “Pretty please,” I add.

He rolls his eyes and gets off the bed to get his book from where it's sitting with his guitar. He hands it to me and sits back down, looking over my shoulder as I start flipping through it to the songs I don’t know. As I look at them I point out parts I like and parts I think we could make better. When I’m done I turn to look up at him with a smile. Our noses are practically touching and I huff a tiny giggle.

“These are really good,” I breathe

“Yeah?”

I nod, already lost in the mix of colours in his eyes. When I finally tear my gaze away from them it's only to scan the rest of his face. I stop on his lips, shockingly soft for a guy. He breathes in sharply, licks his lips and presses them together for a moment. I release a breath I didn’t realise I was holding and turn back to the others. I blink a few times to try and focus on what I’m seeing at the moment. I gently shut the songbook and hand it back to Luke, trying to avoid his gaze.

“I’d better go to bed,” I say, “Night”

I jump up and head straight for the door, tucking my hair behind my ear as I go.

I hear a chorus of goodnights from the guys before Reggie asks the boys, “Isn’t it only 8 o’clock?”

I pull the doors closed without turning out the lights and go straight to bed, where I spend the night dreaming of a certain pair of lips on my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter, it got a bit cutesy at the end there. Leave comments if you want they make me so happy. Thanks for all the love for the last chapter I didn't think it would get any attention at all. Next chapter should be up fairly soon. xoxo


	3. Family

**Julie’s POV**

When my alarm goes off I immediately shut it off and roll over, covering my face with a pillow to block out the sun so I can go back to sleep. What feels like 10 seconds later another alarm goes off and I am forced to get up. Once I drag myself out of bed and get dressed I head downstairs to get some breakfast. I don’t have to worry about the guys because I gave them some money and told them to buy breakfast and come back around lunchtime with their suitcases so it looks like they just got a taxi here from the airport. After I get some food and talk to my Dad and Carlos (who is extremely confused about the whole situation of whether or not they’re ghosts) about not embarrassing me when the guys get here I decide to take advantage of the free studio.

I take a notepad and a pen out and decide to write the lyrics of the songs I made when I was dancing with Nick and some of the chords I think will suit it. I decide to name it Perfect Harmony and I spend a while perfecting it as much as I can with just my piano and vocal skills. When I check the time I realise it’s nearly lunch and I race out to see if the guys are ‘arriving’ yet. I play my phone while I sit on the front steps waiting for them. Carlos joins me to keep me company when he sees me sitting here.

“Julie?”

I jump up from my spot and feign surprise and major excitement at actually meeting the guys. I throw myself into a group hug with them and they drop their bags on the pavement to return it. When we pull away we exchange a few fake sentiments about being in the same place for the first time. 

“Guys, this is my little brother Carlos. Carlos this is Luke, Reggie and Alex,” I say gesturing to them each individually.

At first, Carlos looks sceptical of the guys but then he breaks into a grin and forces them into a group hug with him.

“I suppose I have you lot to thank for bringing my sister back,” he says, “so thank you.”

Luke looks to me with a smile before replying, “your sister brought us back to life as much as we did her.”

“But I’ll be watching you all. So, don’t hurt her, or- or they’ll never find your bodies,” Carlos threatens

“We would never hurt your sister,” Luke laughs, “we love her.”

“Good, now time to meet Dad,” Carlos says, turning to lead them to the house.

We all follow Carlos into the house. The boys leave their bags at the front door and we go into the dining room to introduce them to my Dad.

“Guys this is my Dad, Ray. Dad this is Luke, Alex and Reggie,” I say.

Dad gets up from his laptop and shakes each of the guys’ hands.

“Welcome to our humble abode boys. You’re welcome to stay as long as you need. Think of it as a thank you for bringing music back into Julie’s life,” he says

“We were just telling Carlos that we owe Julie a fair bit so there's definitely no need to thank us,” Reggie replies

“Thank you for your hospitality though. We shouldn’t be here for too long we just don’t really have anywhere else to go at the moment,” Alex adds.

“Well you are always welcome in this house,” Dad says

“Come on, I’ll show you where you’re staying,” I say before Dad can start asking questions.

I lead the guys back out to the studio and they dump their stuff on their beds and we all sit down.

“So what are we gonna do now?” I ask

“I was thinking we could have a look for new gigs or we could work on those new songs of mine,” Luke suggests

“I think we should look for gigs. Or maybe we should just go play on the street somewhere. We need the cash. Badly,” Alex says

“Yeah! We should totally do one of our old setups on the street somewhere and play some songs just to get some tips and stuff,” Reggie agrees

“If we are going to start doing that we should definitely look into getting Alex a more portable drum set,” I say, “But I’m down to do an impromptu performance”

“Let’s do it then!” Reggie says.

Reggie jumps up enthusiastically to get his guitar and Luke follows him. 

“I’ve used to have a little electric drum set but I haven’t seen it since, well, we died,” Alex says

“Have you looked for it? I don’t think we really cleaned anything out of the loft. Surely if your clothes were still there your drums will be too,” I say

“I suppose. I’ll check for them but I’ve been through most of that and I didn’t find them”

“Well, I can check if Carlos has a set. He has heaps of random things. My mum might have bought him one when he was little”

I hop up off the couch bed and go inside to find Carlos.

* * *

**Luke’s POV**

_ We say we’re friends, we play pretend _

_ You’re more to me, we’re everything _

_ Our voices rise and soar so high _

_ We come to life when we’re in  _

_ Perfect Harmony _

I put the pages back down on the piano and sit down on the couch. I assume Julie didn’t mean to leave her song in here, but I’m glad she did. When I saw it I thought it might be another one of her mums but I recognised her writing fairly quickly. It was mainly just lyrics and a few notes all over the place. She had labelled where I was meant to sing and where she did, but it didn’t seem like something she was planning on getting us to perform, which makes me wonder if perhaps it was because of how meaningful the lyrics were. I don’t want to presume but some of the lyrics definitely made it easy to think it was about me. I’m so lost in my own thoughts I hardly notice when she comes back into the room carrying a portable drum pad. I look up as she hands it to Alex, who automatically sits down to mess around with it. Reggie has his guitar ready to go so we all sit and watch as Alex messes around to get the hang of the drums.

“Did you guys want lunch before we go?” Julie asks

“Please! I thought you would never ask,” Reggie says

“Come on you pair, we can go find something to eat. We’ll bring you something Alex,” she says with a laugh

Julie, Reggie and I all head into her house as Alex starts to mess around with the sounds on the drum pad. 

Reggie immediately beelines to talk to Ray and Julie and I make our way into the kitchen.

“What do you want to eat?”

“I don’t mind. We will pretty much eat anything. Except hot dogs. No hot dogs. Ever.”

Julie laughs and I can’t help but think how incredible she looks without even trying. I debate asking her about the song I found in the studio. But I figure it might be a bit awkward, especially if I’ve interpreted it wrong.  _ God, I hope I haven’t. _

“Don’t worry I will never make you eat a hot dog again,” Julie says nudging me with her elbow, “Are you ok? You seem to be in your own little world”

_ Shit _

“Yeah just thinking over songs and stuff”

_ Don’t ask which ones please don’t ask which ones _

“Oh yeah. Actually, I’ve been thinking over songs lately too”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, one of the ones you showed me last night was really good and I think we should work on it sometime. This afternoon or after school sometime and we should use it at our next gig”

“Which one?”

Julie and I start talking about music ideas as she gets out things for sandwiches. We chatter as we work side by side to make sandwiches for everyone, including Ray and Carlos.

* * *

**Reggie’s POV**

By the time I finish talking to Ray, who is just as cool when he actually speaks back to you, I go into the kitchen to find Julie and Luke sidled up beside one another chattering about music and whatnot and clearly completely ignoring the chemistry pouring from them. They are so obviously interested in each other and yet they won’t acknowledge it. They don’t notice me standing there watching them until they are done. Luke hands me one of the plates he is carrying and they both make their way through the house toward the front door. 

“I’ll give these to Dad and Carlos and tell them that we are going out afterwards. I’ll meet you guys in the studio.”

After lunch, we all grab our instruments and head down the street to the beach near Julie’s house. We play ‘edge of great,’ ‘finally free,’ and ‘stand tall’ and then make our way back to Julie’s house to count the tips. We ended up making a bit over 100 dollars from passers-by and the little crowd we accumulated. Once the sun has officially set we make our way inside to have dinner.

“We made a fair bit of money from our tips today,” Julie says to Ray

“That’s great honey!”   
“And we gained a bunch of new followers on Instagram so people must have looked for us and told their friends”

“Is that a good thing?” I ask

Ray laughs, “You sound as bad as me with technology Reggie”

_ Oops, I forgot most teenagers know all about that stuff _ .

“Yeah, I- uh - wasn’t allowed a phone so I don’t really have any clue about that stuff. Strict parents…”

_ Sounds reasonable to me. _

“Were they really that strict? How come you were allowed to come here?” Carlos asks

“None of us are on very good terms with our parents, we moved all out together a year ago and were struggling to survive pretty bad until we met Julie, she really saved us,” Alex says

_ Thank God for Alex actually paying attention to things. _

“That’s not good. Do any of you still speak to your parents?” Ray asks

“No, we don’t keep in touch,” I say

“Neither do I,” Alex says

Luke hesitates before saying, “I check up on mine but we don’t talk. They never really approved of me leaving to pursue music. And it didn’t end on very good terms.”

“But it’s ok, we have been each others family for a long time now,” I say

“We’re your family now,” Ray says.

The rest of the meal flows by pretty quickly and at the end of the night, the boys and I head back to the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter I think it ended up being a bit longer than the last two so yay!  
> If you follow me on Twitter @em_writesthings I tweet each time I update the story and talk abt it when I’m writing. Also I’m planning on doing updates every second day from now on.  
> Leave me comments on bits you liked or bits you hated. ily all xoxo


	4. Bored

**Julie's POV**

Rather than waking to the extremely frustrating sound of my alarm I awoke, on this oh-so-fine Monday morning to Carlos banging and crashing around the house and arguing with Dad about school. I roll over with a groan and bury my face in the pillows. After a while I awake again to the aggressive ringing of my alarm. I fumble blindly around my bed for my phone and hit stop. I don’t particularly want to get up but I know I can’t be late for school again. I pull the covers off me to attempt to shock myself into waking up and crawl out of bed. I drag myself across the house to get ready and when I’m finally done I go out to the studio to say goodbye to the guys and tell them to help themselves to breakfast, but when I get there they are all still out cold. They’ve made makeshift blinds out of blankets and t-shirts to cover the windows behind the piano and in the door. I look at Alex lying bundled in blankets with his hair messy and all but his face surrounded by a fluffy blanket. Then I look to Reggie, who is starfished to the gods with his hands and feet hanging off the mattress and the blanket in a bundle covering from his stomach to just above his knees. I have to appreciate that I didn’t realise just how toned Reggie is, mans got ABS. Then I look at Luke, lying peacefully on his side with his hair a rugged mess and the blanket covering up to his stomach. I definitely don’t stand there for a while staring at his abs and wondering how they would feel under my fingertips. And I certainly don’t sigh loudly when I make it up to his face and see those perfect lips parted oh so slightly to let him breathe. OK, yes I did both of those things. I also had to shake my head to clear it before I shut the door and walked away. But that is completely beside the point. The point is- I don’t have a point but I have to get to school.

* * *

**Reggie’s POV**

We wake to find a note from julie slid under the door of the studio.

_ Headed to school, didn’t want to wake you. Help yourself to breakfast will see you when I get home. _

_ Xo Julie _

_ She’s so sweet. I want bacon. _

We all head into the house to find it empty. So naturally we help ourselves to heaps of food and we only clean up because Alex points out we are living at their place for free. We end up going through the city for the day and looking around, just seeing what’s around these days.

_ How can so much change in 25 years? Especially language. I mean the majority of us speak English and yet I have no idea what these people are saying. _

When we make it back to Julie’s Luke shows us songs and we help him fix the music for them. After a while someone knocks on the studio door. We all look at each other confused before I get up and open it.

“Willie?”

Alex leaps up from the drum kit and runs straight to the door. He throws himself at the boy standing in the doorway and for a moment I worry that he will fall through him.

“How can I see you? What are you doing here? Oh my god I’m glad you’re here,” Alex rambles.

“What do you mean, how can you see me?” Willie asks, as Alex pulls away

“Well, we are kind of- not dead anymore or something,” Alex explains

“You mean you came back to life somehow?”

“Yeah, after we played the orpheum we didn’t cross over so we came back here and let Julie think we had. But then she came out and somehow she hugged Luke and she could touch him and then we all hugged and she said she loved us and the stamps from Caleb disappeared and now people can see us, like not just Julie.”

“How can that have happened? I’ve never heard of anything like that before”

“Well neither had we until it happened. But we also didn’t really believe in ghosts until we became them so I guess that makes sense,” I say

“But it doesn’t make any sense. Why would you get to come back? What about all the other ghosts?”

“I don’t know, I think it has to do with Julie,” Alex says

“And if you’re alive again why can you still see me?”

“I’m assuming it’s because we have been in like limbo or whatever you wanna call what ghosts are in,” Alex explains

“I guess I’m just glad you guys are alive and didn’t have to sell your souls to Caleb. I don’t know that I will be able to see you again though because when Caleb finds out about this he will be furious and he could totally yeet me from existence if he wanted to,” Willie says

_ What in the holy hell does ‘yeet’ mean? Seriously slang these days is SO random. _

“I get that. You have to be careful with him. Don’t let him hurt you. BUt there’s not really a whole lot he can do to us now. And we aren’t ghosts anymore so he probably won’t want us to join his club right?”

“I don’t know he might just want you out of spite,” Willie says, “I’m so sorry Alex but I have to go. I’ve been gone for too long. I hope I get to see you again though.”

Before any of us can say goodbye Willie is gone and we are left staring at nothing.

“I’m so sorry Alex,” Luke says

“Sorry? Why? I can see him and I can still feel him. We can still-uh- be friends! I know it’s not ideal but I was just stressed I would never see him again but now I get too,” Alex says, “I am a bit bummed that he had to go though.”

_ He is taking this really well. Go Alex. _

* * *

**Flynn’s POV**

“I found you guys a gig. It’s nothing fancy like the orpheum but it could get you some more notices. Only problem is; it’s tonight,” I say

_ This girl aint even listening. _

“And then she got hit by a car and the dog started talking and the donkey saved her. And the whole time I’m just standing there like; Julie! For christ sake woman have you been listening to me at all? What world are you living in right now?” I say

“Sorry I’ve just been in my own little world of thoughts. What were you saying?”   
“I got you a gig tonight. It’s at a little downtown restaurant. My mum knows the owner and put in a good word. And they’re willing to pay you a couple hundred dollars just to sing for an hour or two”

“Really? That sounds awesome. I’ll talk ask my Dad and then I’ll talk to the guys when I get home”

“Sounds good. Also, I have to ask what were you thinking about so intensely?”

I watch as my best friend tenses and hesitates. I can see her weighing her options of lying to me, running away or just telling me. The first two result in death so I don’t know why she’s bothering.

To save her the trouble I ask, “was it that handsome beanie wearing guitarist by any chance?”

“I- um - no. Ok maybe. Alright; yes. When I went to say goodbye this morning they were all asleep and I just can’t get that image out of my head!”

“Julie! You cheeky little creep! I love it. What did he look like? Is he a decent sleeper?”

Julie laughs and at first she looks hesitant but then her smile grows and she divulges every little detail about her morning and I still don’t understand why she hasn’t just told him how she feels. There is no possible way she hasn’t accepted her own feelings. She has that smile people get when they first fall in love. It’s honestly kind of sickening. But of course, she’s my best friend and I’m happy for her. No jealousy here. None at all.

* * *

**Luke’s POV**

By the time Julie makes it home the guys and I are completely and utterly bored. We don’t really have anything we can do since we have no money and after a while playing music gets tedious, especially when you're missing a crucial band member. I’m at the door almost instantly when she enters the studio, cutting off my conversation (just a bunch of whining about how bored we are) with Reggie and Alex

“How was your day? Tell us ALL about it,” I say 

“Woah. First off; hi. Second; it was good. Third; we have a gig tonight so that’s probably the more important topic,” Julie says

“A gig? Where? How? I’ll get my guitar,” Reggie says excitedly

Julie laughs and it’s possibly the most beautiful sound in the world before she explains everything Flynn did to get this gig. Once she’s done we all shower and get ready for the night.

Once we are all ready we cram the guitars in the back of Ray’s little car and thank whatever God/s there is that they already had a drum set Alex could use. Ray and Julie ride in the front seats while Reggie, Alex and I are squished together in the back, a sight Julie laughs hysterically at and insists on getting a picture of. By the time we make it to the restaurant we only have about a half hour before they want us to start and we spend it all setting up the mics and connecting to amps. I don’t normally get nervous about gigs but for this one I can’t stop my legs from shaking while we sit and wait for the owner's introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all my avid little readers enjoyed this new chapter and you should all get VERY excited coz even I’m obsessed with chapter 5 xoxo stay tuned


	5. Perfect Harmony

**Julie’s POV**

We don’t have to wait very long once we finish setting up before the owner of the restaurant walks onto the stage and gets everyone's attention.

“As you all should know tonight is our once a week live music night and tonight we have an up-and-coming local band here to play a few songs, so give it up for  _ Julie and the Phantoms _ ”

As we all walk onto the stage the people clap for us and most of them turn to face us. I adjust the mic over my piano and sit down.

“Hi guys, I’m Julie and we are going to start with one of our fan favourites; ‘stand tall’ so let's get to it.”

Without wasting any time I start to play the piano and sing, the boys watch and join in on time and by the end of the song the crowd seems to love us. We move onto some of our new songs, which the restaurant seems to adore. Some people have even stopped eating just to watch us play. After the fifth song we are sweating and puffed and before we bow Luke grabs his mic to say thankyou.

“Now we have one last song to play,” he says

_ No we don’t! What song? I’m so tired and unprepared we didn’t discuss this. _

“I hope you all enjoy one of my personal favourites,” Luke says to the crowd before putting his mic back on its stand

“What are you doing?” 

“I don’t want to pretend anymore,” he whispers before the guys start playing.

_ Why am I the only one out of the loop? And what the hell does that even mean!? _

“Step into my world. Bittersweet love story ‘bout a girl. SHook me to the core, voice like an angel never heard before.”

_ Oh my God he found my song. Shit! _

He reaches a hand out to me as he sings and I hesitantly take it as he sings the last line. Through the short break between lyrics he spins me into his chest, and holds me from behind.

“Here in front of me, shining so much brighter than I have ever seen. Life can be so mean. But when he goes, I know he doesn’t leave,” I sing

Luke spins me back to face him and we sing together, “The truth is finally breaking through. Two worlds collide when I’m with you. Our voices rise and soar so high. We come to life when we’re in perfect harmony.”

I give him a giant grin as I do the “woah, woah” to show him the timing

“Perfect harmony. Woah, woah. Perfect harmony,” we sing

“You set me free,” he take my hand as he sings

“You and me together is more than chemistry” 

“Love me as I am. I’ll hold your music here inside my hands. We say we’re friends, we play pretend”

And that is the exact moment it hits me. My eyes widen and I miss the next few lines, which just drives the point home.

“You’re more to me, we’re everything. Our voices rise and soar so high. We come to life when we’re,” he sings, with a knowing smile

_ He wants to be more than friends. _

“In perfect harmony. Woah, woah. Perfect harmony woah, woah. Perfect harmony,” we sing together

I’ve never felt as right when singing as I do now, “I feel your rhythm in my heart, yeah”

“You are my brightest burning star, woah-woah”

“I never knew a love so real”

“So real”

In perfect timing we sing together again, “We’re heaven on earth melody and words. When we’re together we’re in perfect harmony. Woah, woah, perfect harmony. Woah, woah”

“We say we’re friends,” I sing

“We play pretend”

“You’re more to me”

“We create…”

He pulls me toward him for the last line.

“A perfect harmony”

As soon as the words are finished he closes the gap between us and presses his lips to mine like it’s his last chance. I close my eyes and return the kiss as one of his hands moves to the back of my neck. I throw my arms around his neck and when we pull away for air, we rest our foreheads together and laugh breathlessly.

It takes us both a moment to register. The crowd is applauding and cheering like crazy and when I look up even my Dad looks ecstatic. I feel my face burn bright red as Luke grips my hand and we spin to the crowd to bow. Before we run offstage Reggie grabs a mic and says, “we’re  _ Julie and the Phantoms _ tell your friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter but omg I enjoyed writing it. Also, this was the whole reason I wrote the fic coz I had this idea. Chapter 6 in two days! I love you all so much <3


	6. Cool down

**Alex’s POV**

We filed out of the restaurant to cool down after the performance. Luke and Julie have what almost appears to be a death grip on each other's hands and I don’t think I’ve ever seen Luke quite as happy as he looks right now. 

“That might have been one of our best performances,” I say 

“Certainly my favourite,” Luke says, with a pointed look at Julie.

“Ok we get it you pair, I think the googly-eyes can be kept to alone time,” I joke as Julie blushes bright red. 

“Sorry,” she laughs, “but you had to know this was coming considering you stole my song and planned this.”

“Luke’s idea. All Luke,” Reggie says, fake surrendering

Ray walks out of the building with the owner of the restaurant, Carl.

“You did a great job tonight,” Carl says, “thanks so much”

He offers us a wad of cash, which Reggie takes with widened eyes.

“200 dollars as promised,” Carl says, before heading back inside.

“Good job tonight guys,” Ray says.

Ray turns to Julie and Luke and his eyes drift to their entwined hands, which Reggie and I take as a sign to walk away and let them talk. 

“Should we count it?” Reggie asks, waving the cash excitedly

“Definitely,” I say, “and separate Julie’s fifty out so we can give it to her when they’re done over there.”

* * *

**Luke’s POV**

When the guys bail I begin to panic. I hadn’t thought about whether Julie’s dad would be ok with us or not. I know he likes the band, but that doesn’t necessarily mean he wants his 16 year old daughter dating an 18 year old guitarist without a decent education and no family. 

“Was that as unexpected for you as it was for me?” Ray asks Julie.

“Well they surprised me with the song if that’s what you mean. But if you mean everything else, then no not really,” Julie says, tightening her grip on my hand as she continues, “Luke and I get along really well and he’s become my best friend and I suppose at some stage it turned into more than that and we just didn’t admit it to each other until now.”

“Don’t stress. I’m happy for you. I’ve liked these boys since the moment I found out they were the reason you sang again. It’s your Aunt you need to be worried about. She’s going to say you only just actually met and whatever else she can find to go crazy over,” Ray says, “which, I’m going to leave you to deal with. Also, the song was really lovely Luke”

“Oh, thanks but Julie actually wrote it. She left it on the piano the other day and honestly I just had to hope it was about me when I got the guys to put the last bits together and perform it tonight,” I say

“Well that is a very bold move. Could’ve been very awkward if it wasn’t about you,” Ray laughs

“Good thing it was about you,” Julie says, “Now let's go home, I’m so bloody tired.”

We turn and start walking to the car, grabbing Alex and Reggie on our way past.

“I’ve got dibs on the front seat. I am not getting squished between a sweaty Luke and Reggie, I know more than well enough how bad those pair smell after bouncing around on stage,” Alex says, with a subtle wink at Julie and I.

I breathe out a laugh and say, “So you’re going to subject poor Julie to it?”

“Sorry, but that girl was working harder than anyone out there, she’s probably the sweatiest,” Alex says, “I’m sure she can handle it.”

We all laugh and load our gear into the car. When we get in, Julie gets squished into the middle seat between Reggie and I, but she makes it work by cuddling up to me. I lay my arm across her shoulders and pull her in, and she rests her head on my chest. Our hands lay entwined in my lap and I trace circles on the back of her hand with my thumb. By the time we make it back to her house, Julie is starting to drift to sleep and most of the conversation we have been having has drifted into incoherent mumbling. I nudge Julie awake as Ray pulls into the driveway and she groans in protest.

“We’re home,” I whisper.

Julie pulls herself up and rubs her eyes. She looks out the car window to the house and a sleepy smile spreads across her face. I laugh and open the car door. I take off my seat belt and step out. Julie does the same and I shut the door behind her. 

She gives me a hug and a quick goodnight kiss before going inside with Ray.

Reggie and I pull our guitars out of the trunk and we all head to the studio for showers.

I wrestle with Reggie in the shower doorway when Alex gets out of the shower. We argue and try to force our way through the doorway at the same time. I tickle his ribs and use it as an opportunity to slip past him. I slam the door in his face and hear his groan and complain on the other side.

“That’s not fair! You know I’m ticklish,” he whines

“Sucked in,” I laugh.

Once I’ve showered I pull on a pair of boxers and crawl into bed. I thought I would fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow but I’m still awake thinking about tonight's performance when Reggie gets out of the shower. And I’m still thinking about it when both the guys start snoring loudly. I finally fall asleep with the picture of Julie’s shocked smile when I started singing stamped into my brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Just a bit of a cool down after the big performance xoxo


	7. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Molina's and the band have breakfast. All is well and good until Aunt Victoria brings up the most dreaded conversation.   
> Julie gives Luke a heart attack and leaves him very confused, as she rushes for the door.

**Alex’s POV**

“We need jobs,” I say over breakfast, “I think we should start looking around. I don’t think Ray wants us living here forever and currently, the band isn’t making enough to live off, which reminds me; Julie I have your cash from last night's show, remind me to give it to you at some stage.”

“What? No. I don’t need it. You guys hang onto it,” Julie says

“No, Jules, you earned it. I mean, without you, we wouldn’t be able to perform,” Luke says, “you have to take the money”

“No. I’m not taking it,” she argues

“$200 doesn’t split very easily between three people. You should just take it,” Reggie says

“You guys share everything anyway, it doesn’t need to split between you,” she points out

“I’d feel bad,” I say

“I don’t care. You are taking the money and that's that!”

“Where were you guys thinking about applying for jobs?” Ray asks

“We haven’t really thought that far into it. I was just thinking about it last night and realised it would probably be best,” I say

“Well I could always help you with resumes if you wanted,” Ray offers

“That would be so helpful if you could,” I say

“Yeah, I have the morning. No shoots until midday so we can work on them today and I can help you find places to apply,” Ray says

The guys and I all nod in agreement and express our gratitude. We all hook into our breakfasts in contentment. 

The front door opens suddenly and Julie’s Aunt Victoria comes rushing into the kitchen.

“Mija! I heard about your little performance last night, and I think we need to talk,” she calls

* * *

**Julie’s POV**

Crap. I was hoping she wouldn’t see my post on Instagram of last night’s gig until later. Apparently, I am not that lucky.

“Hey Tia,” I say as she walks into the room

She visibly jitters in excitement when she notices the boys. I suppose I wasn’t the only one to ‘forget’ to tell her they were here. 

“Your band, they’re here,” she says, “I didn’t think they lived here”

“They’ve um been staying with us,” Dad says

“Staying? Here? Ray,” she says, “were you at the restaurant with them last night?”

“Yes, and I have it all under control. Julie is a responsible young adult and I respect her decision,” he says, giving Aunt Victoria a look that says ‘I’m the Dad.’

Luke and I sit quietly. He stares pointedly at the table and his face is flushed red. I reach between our sears and take his hand. I give it a quick squeeze and take a deep breath.

“Tia, I think you will really like Luke when you get to know him,” I say

“Yeah, he’s kinda cool,” Carlos chips in

“Carlos, go get ready,” she says, “I suppose it’s time you and I had a  _ talk _ Julie”

“Oh god, um, I think it’s ok,” I say, my face heating up immensely and my hand slipping from Luke’s to cover my face in embarrassment.

“Um, we aren’t, it’s not like that. I, um, we. We only just started dating,” Luke stumbles, “And it’s- I, um. You don’t have to worry about  _ that _ ”

I look through my fingers to see he is the colour of a tomato. Dad looks almost as awkward as Luke. Alex and Reggie are trying not to laugh on the other side of the table. Aunt Victoria has her hands on her hips and is staring Luke down intensely. I sigh and grab Luke’s hand again.

“We aren’t having sex Tia,” I say, “But with all due respect, I am old enough to make that decision for myself. But the first talk that I have about  _ that _ should be with Luke.”

“Well, that is very responsible of you Mija,” Aunt Victoria says, “and now I’ve scared the hell out of your boyfriend. How about an official introduction to the band? And then I’ll give you a lift to school because I feel kinda bad”

“I’m Alex,” Alex says, through a barely concealed laugh

“Reggie”

“I’m Luke, but I think you figured that out”

I run my thumb across Luke’s hand and shake my head.

“I’m gonna go get ready for school,” I say.

Luke doesn’t let go of my hand as I stand up and I look down and laugh lightly at the look of terror on his face. I hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Good luck,” I whisper, “and sorry”

I pull my hand free and take my plate to the sink.

* * *

**Reggie’s POV**

Best show ever. 

Finally, it’s Luke getting embarrassed because of a girl. Might even be the day ever.

Though I am glad I wasn’t really involved in that fun conversation it was enjoyable to watch him squirm. Victoria is HARSH. I know not to get on her bad side.

AND- I won’t lie. I am a bit excited to spend the morning with Ray. Maybe I can properly befriend him.

I finish my breakfast and Alex drags Luke and I into the kitchen to help him clean up. Carlos comes down the stairs at 100mph and steals a pancake off the bench. He stuffs it in his mouth as he grabs his lunch and heads to put his shoes on. Julie follows shortly after him, laughing and shaking her head.

“Anyone want a brother?”

“Can you imagine us trying to take care of a small human? Probably not the best idea,” Alex says

“Yeah, we already have a Reginald,” Luke adds

“Hey!” I complain as they all laugh, “not fair”

“Dude. We had to fight with you to put pants on before we came inside this morning,” Alex points out

“I was only joking!”

Alex gives me a pointed look. 

“We love you, Reggie,” Julie laughs

“Sometimes,” Luke adds

“Shut up,” I laugh

“Anyway, I’ll see you guys this afternoon. Good luck on the job hunt,” Julie says.

She turns to Luke and he pulls her into a hug, Alex and I say our goodbyes and head in to Ray.

* * *

**Luke’s POV**

“I’m so sorry about this morning,” Julie says, “it was so awkward”

“It’s fine,” I laugh, “Though what you said kind of surprised me, I’m not gonna lie about that”

“Well, it’s true. This is our relationship. When we’re ready, we’ll talk about it and then, you know, we’ll..”

“Do stuff”

“Yeah”

“Well I definitely think we should just take it easy for a while,” I say, “I am technically 27 years older than you, so”

“Are you saying you’ve got more practice?” Julie laughs

“What? Oh my god! No! I’m saying the age gap might mean more to you than it does to me. But that might also be a conversation we should have,” I say, with a slight cringe at the prospect

“Some other time, definitely. But right now I have to get to school,” she leans up and kisses me softly.

“I’ll see you later, I love you,” She says as she rushes to the door.

_ I love you? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I didn't have anything planned for this chapter but holy crap it ended up being fun. I really hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave me a comment and follow me on twitter (@em_writesthings) for updates. I love to interact with all of you lovely little fantoms. xoxo


	8. Love?

**Luke’s POV**

“Julie, wait!”

“I gotta go, I’ll see you this afternoon,” Julie calls as she pulls the door shut behind her

_ She said ‘I love you.’ Love.  _

_ And I didn’t say it back. _

_ I DIDN’T SAY IT BACK! _

_ How STUPID am I? _

_ Oh no. no, no, no, no, no, no. Bugger! Bugger, bugger, bugger. _

_ Maybe she didn’t mean it like that. Maybe it was just a reflex. Or maybe it was like, ‘yeah dude I love you.’ Or maybe it wasn’t and she thinks I don’t feel the same. _

“Dude, are you good?”

Alex is staring in the doorway of the kitchen staring at me with a worried expression.

“She said ‘I love you’ before she left,” I say

“Really? That’s awesome,” Alex says excitedly

“I didn’t say it back,” I say

“What? Why the hell not? You love her. Anyone can see that,” he says

“I didn’t even realise until it was too late. And then she was already at the door. And I couldn’t just yell it across the house. It should be perfect the first time I tell her that,” I say, panicking, “Everything with Julie should be perfect, she kinda means everything to me.”

“Ok, so just tell her you love her when she gets home from school,” Alex reasons

“That’s like 8 hours away man!”

“What’s 8 hours away?” Reggie asks, joining us in the kitchen

“Julie getting home from school,” Alex responds

“Wow dude. You’re kind of obsessed. Time apart is healthy for a relationship,” Reggie says

I shoot him a death glare and groan.

“What am I gonna do?”

“You’re gonna have to wait for her to get home. There’s not much other choice,” Alex says

“Seriously, obsessed,” Reggie says before walking back out of the kitchen

“I’m not obsessed!” I call

“I really don’t know what to tell you, Luke. Maybe just focus on job-hunting and deal with it when she gets home,” Alex says

“I’m not gonna be able to think about anything else!”

Alex groans and drags me to the kitchen to join Ray and Reggie.

* * *

**Julie’s POV**

“Flynn this is serious”

“Is it?”

“YES! I said ‘I love you’ and left”

“OK but; did you mean it?”

“Well I didn’t mean to say it, but of course I love him. I just don’t really know if I LOVE him, love him, you know?”

“Julie,” Flynn reasons, “this is the guy you’ve been drooling over since about a week after you met him. The guy who asked you to be his girlfriend via the most heartfelt song ever, which by the way I will be having words with him for not inviting me. Think of it this way; How would you feel if he wasn’t in your life?”

“Absolutely devastated. I wouldn’t know what to do with myself. You saw me that night at the orpheum. I was a total mess. And now we are actually dating it would make it even worse,” I explain

“And you still aren’t sure if you love him?”

“Ugh, I don’t know what I feel,” I say, “and what if I freaked him out. We’ve literally only been dating since yesterday.”

“I mean that is true but you guys have practically been dating since ‘Edge of great.’ Just without the touching part coz, ya know he was dead then,” Flynn says, “Now let's get to music.”

“How am I supposed to focus on music when all I can think about is the possibility I screwed my relationship up within a day?”

“Julie, I’m going to kill you if you don’t shut up about it,” she says

I roll my eyes and we make our way to music class, but it doesn’t this morning playing on a loop in my mind reminding me just how stupid I am. By some miracle I switch off the part of my brain that is stressing, just enough to focus on my work.

When the time finally comes to go home I realise I don’t have a decent explanation to make myself sound sane and I spend the whole trip back to my house trying to figure one out. When I get home I go straight inside to drop off my bag, and delay the inevitable. Finally, I decide to just tell Luke I only said it out of reflex and I make my way out to the studio to find him.

* * *

**Luke’s POV**

The guys and I are mid-conversation when the studio door swings open. I immediately jump out of my seat and make my way to Julie. She looks as nervous as I feel and I break into a grin. Before she can say anything I grab her hand and walk her away from the door so the guys don’t have to hear this.

“Luke, about this morning,” she starts

“I love you,” I breathe

Julie stops and just stares at me.

“Look, I figure this morning was probably just a reflex, you know ‘I’ll see you later, I love you’ and maybe you didn’t even notice you said it. But I noticed. And I haven’t stopped thinking about it all day. Maybe it’s too early but God I don’t even care. I have loved you for a long time now and I’m really really sorry if that freaks you out but-”

“Luke, shut up,” Julie says, “it was a reflex but it was also true. I love you”

Julie’s cheeks have turned a bright shade of pink and she’s grinning shyly. I’m grinning uncontrollably and let out a small laugh. My hands shift straight to her waist and I lift her into the air. She giggles as I do a small spin before putting her back on the ground and pulling her in for a long, hard kiss.

“Say it again,” she demands when we stop and I rest my forehead on hers

“I love you”

And this time it’s her hands on the back of my neck dragging me in for a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed Luke being a blubbering mess as much as I did. And of course the utterly adorable ending. Sorry for the day late upload but I didn't have the chapter written and was away for the night.  
> Don't forget to leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts on this chapter were ily xox


	9. Andi

**Alex’s POV**

Julie and I have been working our butts off trying to choreograph the perfect routine for  _ Finally free _ so we can do a music video for our YouTube channel. Julie lined up Ray and some of his work mates to film it for us. She also managed to find some old phones so the guys and I could get in contact with her and each other. Flynn gave me her old one and it just so happens to be bright pink. Julie found an old one of her dads and one of hers to give to Reggie and Luke. To be honest though, none of us know how to use them. 

“So what's the little pink thing?”

“That’s instagram,” Julie says, “Flynn will log you all into the accounts she created for you tomorrow afternoon, but I can log you into our joint account”

Luke and I share a confused look and Julie laughs.

“It might seem difficult but that’s just because you’re not used to it. The joint account is for the band. It’s an account for us to post about upcoming gigs so people can come see them and to promote new songs, and we can start making promo’s for the music video soon to entice people. It basically gives people quick access to everything we have done and are doing”

“I guess that kind of makes sense,” I say

“You will get used to it, I promise,” Julie assures us.

She takes both our phones (Reggie is working at his new job in a pizza shop) and logs us in. She spends nearly half an hour trying to explain to us how to use the app before my phone starts buzzing and dinging aggressively.

“I suppose that's my cue to go to work,” I say, attempting to turn off the alarm

“OK. I can teach you more about social media and phones tomorrow after school,” Julie says

“Have fun at work,” Luke jokes

I roll my eyes and walk out of the living room where we were sitting on the floor. I turn around when I reach the door and Luke has already pulled Julie onto his lap and is watching over her shoulder as she shows him more things on her phone. I shake my head with a small smile and head out the door.

Willie is standing in the driveway of Julie’s house, skateboard in one hand and helmet in the other. I hesitate for a moment at the worried look on his face. I haven’t seen him since he showed up at the studio, and that was nearly two weeks ago. 

“Hey,” he says

I smile and walk up to him. I can’t seem to stop myself when I throw my arms around him and hug him. I don’t know what the go is with being able to still interact with other ghosts but god I am glad for it.

“Where have you been?” I ask

“Hiding out. I figured Caleb will have found out about you guys breaking free from his stamp and thought he would be pretty mad,” Willie explains.

“I guess that makes sense, but you couldn’t even come see?”

“My guess is that he’s watching you, Reggie and Luke,” Willie says, “especially since I haven’t seen him around since that night at the orpheum.”

“Well I haven’t seen him around,” I say

“Just, be careful. He’s really powerful and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“We can take care of ourselves and each other,” I say, suddenly frustrated.

“I know, I just worry about what he might do to you,” he explains

“Well rather than worrying you could have just checked in and asked,” I say, “I have to go to work”

“Well- I- OK”

Willie drops his skateboard back on the ground as I turn and walk away. 

* * *

**Julie’s POV**

I giggle at Luke and I’s faces, warped by a snapchat filter. I switch the filter to something a little more flattering and we take a selfie, which I save and plan to make my home screen later. Luke and I are spread out on the floor of the living room. His arms are wrapped around my waist and I’m sitting between his legs, with both of mine laying over one of his. Most of the cushions off the couch are strewn across the floor in an attempt to make a comfortable place to sit and talk, while actually being able to see each other. Luke is sitting on top of a stack of cushions and leaning against the couch. He reaches one of his hands up and grabs my chin and gently twists my face so he can kiss me. I quickly forget about the snapchat I was sending to Flynn and sit my phone down beside us. I shift so I’m facing him and wrap my arms around his neck. I twist my fingers into his hair and his hand moves from my chin to my thigh. I slide my hands out of his hair and down his chest. I gently tug his shirt out from where it’s trapped between us and we break apart so I can lift it over his head. I pause for a moment as his hands slide back over my hips and run my fingertips across his toned stomach. He huffs a laugh as I bite my lip and I poke my tongue out at him in return. He scrunches his nose and returns the gesture. I roll my eyes and lean back in to kiss him. His right hand roams up my waist and rests on my ribs. 

_ Bzzzz bzzzz bzzzz _

“Please don’t answer that,” Luke mumbles onto my lips

“I have to. It might be my Dad,” I say, leaning over to grab my phone. 

_ No caller ID. Weird. Oh well _

“Hello?” I say into the phone. 

Luke let’s put a low groan and pouts at me. 

“Is this Julie Molina?”

“This is…”

“Hi, my names Andi Parker. I saw you and your holograms perform a few weeks ago,” the voice on the other end says. 

I immediately put my phone on speaker and sit bolt upright, gaining Luke’s curiosity. 

“I’ve been looking for your band ever since then and I found your YouTube channel,” she says, “you guys are really impressive. I was wondering if you had a management team?”

“No, we don’t have one,” I reply

“Well if you are interested I think you guys would be a great investment for Destiny Management. What do you say?”

“I, I would have to talk it through with the band and we would likely want to have a meeting to discuss the terms,” I say. 

Luke gives me an astonished look and a wink and mouths “nice” at me. 

“That sounds great. I’ll have my secretary email you,” Andi says, “I look forward to properly meeting you Julie.”

“Thank you so much!” I say just before she hangs up. 

“I- we- Luke! We are gonna get a proper manager,” I squeal, throwing myself at him in a bear hug and knocking him back against the couch. 

“Oomph. Thanks to your fancy videos and technology stuff,” Luke says, “without you we would never have found Andi”

“She found us Luke. That makes this even better! She wants us! We’re THAT good!!”

“Well we have a pretty good lead singer/pianist,” Luke says

“I reckon our resident beanie boy is pretty good,” I laugh

“Don’t laugh. You love the beanie. I know you do,” he insists

“I love the person who wears the beanie,” I say and lean in for an excited kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to upload I have been crazy busy the past two weeks and had next to no time to write and once I finally had a chance to finish this chapter I kept forgetting to post it. So so so sorry hope no one was too disappointed. Also sorry its not overly long and Reggie was at work the whole chapter but I mean you got some Willex and Juke so yay?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this story is going to be primarily fluff and happy stuff but of course I do have to throw in some twists to keep you on your toes. But I hope you enjoy what could happen in JATP season 2! Also leave me comments on your thoughts if you feel like it. Thanks for reading xoxo


End file.
